wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Umysł Roju
thumb|320px|Biookręty Floty-Roju Lewiatan Umysł Roju (ang. Hive Mind) - psychiczna manifestacja Tyranidów, stanowiąca zjednoczenie ich woli, która steruje armadami Tyranidów i ich siłami. Rola Umysł Roju nie jest istotą samą w sobie, lecz pewnym starożytnym zbiorem uformowanym z nieprzeliczonych miliardów indywidualnych świadomości tyranidzkich. Istną aglomeracją rozkazów, myśli i instynktów Tyranidów, której głównym celem jest namnażanie obcych i zaspokajanie nieskończonego głodu. Nie komunikuje się on z innymi rasami, tak jak człowiek nie komunikuje się z o wiele bardziej niedorozwiniętymi stworzeniami, które zjada. Jedność W galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej istnieje wiele flot odpryskowych, przeróżnych armad Tyranidów i Flot-Rojów, a każda taka flotylla składa się z ławic milionów okrętów, każdy okręt składa się z wielu organizmów i każdy taki statek zamieszkują miliardy innych organizmów, a każdy taki organizm ma kilka organizmów stanowiących broń, zaś każda broń ma niezliczoną i stale produkowaną amunicję, która jest również żywym organizmem, a powietrze którym oddychają te wszystkie organizmy przesycone jest niezliczoną ilością mikroorganizmów i zarodników Tyranidów. Całą tą niebotyczną liczbą obcych; od Flot-Rojów aż bo mikroskopijne istoty, łączy jeden nieprzejednany psychiczny byt, który wypełnia je zamiast ich duszy. Jest nim niezgłębiony i potężny Umysł Roju. Tak więc każda czynność i każda iskierka życia pośród Flot-Rojów w całej galaktyce jest podłączona do tej potężnej świadomości. Umysł Roju utrzymuje wszystkie kreatury Tyranidów w psychicznej więzi, dzięki czemu działają one w skali galaktycznej niczym jeden organizm o koordynacji tak doskonałej, że niedostępnej dla wszystkich innych ras. thumb|250px|Zoantrop - Tyranidzki psionik Moc Umysł Roju może w ogromnym stopniu kontrolować Tyranidy np. zmuszać do morderczego wysiłku, wzmacniać i przeciążać mózgi jednostek psionicznych, wzmagać produkcję Tyranidów na biookrętach itd. Tyranidzi nie posiadają zwykłych psioników - nie czerpią oni siły z Osnowy, a z Umysłu Roju. Tak więc służy on jako dawca mocy psionicznych np. ryku który ogłusza przeciwników, umiejętności ciskania pocisków Osnowy, czy generowania pola Osnowy. Taktyka Obok jednoczenia wszystkich Tyranidów Umysł Roju jest przede wszystkim bardzo dobrym taktykiem, który poznaje cel, nim wytoczy armadę. W szeregach tych xenos wiele jednostek może pożreć mózg ofiary i poznać dogłębnie jej przeszłość i wszelkie informacje, którymi posługuje się i które gromadzi Umysł Roju. Innym przejawem poznawania ofiary są floty odpryskowe, jakie ostały się po rozbiciu Floty-Roju Kraken. Przyniosły one wspólnej świadomości obcych bardzo dużo informacji o możliwościach i słabych punktach obrony Drogi Mlecznej. Wygrana, czy przegrana - dla Umysłu Roju nie jest to ważne. Liczy się nieustannie rosnące pojmowanie swej ofiary by z każdym atakiem uzyskiwać rosnącą taktyczną przewagę, a porażkę przekuć na zwycięstwo w innym miejscu galaktyki. Zasięg Wola Umysłu Roju rozciąga się na setki lat świetlnych, ale nie oznacza to że na takim obszarze sięga wszędzie. By wspólna świadomość była roztaczana na Tyranidy to wymaga ona swoistego kanału, przekaźnika, który będzie się wśród nich znajdował. Odbiorcą tego psionicznego kanału są bestie synaptyczne - bardzo potężne psioniczne kreatury. To w ich otoczeniu wpływ Umysłu Roju jest najsilniejszy, a bezrozumne i prymitywne instynkty Tyranidów zastępowane są potężną wolą i taktycznym zmysłem wspólnej świadomości. Są to kreatury takie jak np. Wojownik Tyranidzki albo przerażający Tyran Roju, Królowa Norna czy Dominatrix. Takie organizmy potrafią komunikować się ze swymi krewniakami, jednak nie posługując się żadnym znanym galaktyce rodzajem języka, a synaptyczną formą telepatii. Dzięki temu tworzą sieć synaptyczną pod dowództwem takich istot, przez co Tyranidzi operują w pełnym perfekcji zjednoczeniu, zniewoleni do pełnienia rozkazów i poleceń jednej inteligencji. Zabicie bestii synaptycznych sprawia że sieć synaptyczna i tym samym połączenie z Umysłem Roju zostaje przerwane, a masa Tyranidów zaczyna kierować się najbardziej podstawowymi instynktami i krwiożerczymi zachowaniami. Z tego powodu roje Tyranidów nie posiadają jednego, a kilku dowódców, by upewnić się że synaptyczna kontrola rozciąga się na całe wojsko, zaś w razie utraty najszybciej jak to możliwe na powierzchnię planety zrzucany jest następny osobnik. Cień w Osnowie Zanim Tyranidzi odwiedzą świat, zrzucą nań siły i biotechnologia będzie mogła się zewrzeć z technologią, nastąpi dziwny fenomen. Ów efekt zwany jest Cieniem w Osnowie i poprzedza nadejście Floty-Roju. Ogarnia cały system gwiezdny i zaburza komunikację oraz podróż przez Osnowę. Planeta popada w totalną ciszę psychicznej stazy na długo zanim z nieba zstąpią piekło i horror. Wszyscy ludzie odczuwają wówczas desperację i strach. Jednak dziesięciokrotnie silniej przeżywają to rasy wyczulone na psionizm jak np. Eldarzy albo psionicy - dla nich brzmi to jak kakofonia miliardów obcych myśli, co prowadzi do szaleństwa jeśli psionik nie jest wystarczająco silny. Choć nie jest to potwierdzone, uważa się że jest to uboczny produkt synaptycznej kontroli Umysłu Roju. Świadomość Tyranidów a Umysł Roju Pomimo bezprecedensowego panowania Umysłu Roju nad Tyranidami, nie oznacza to że z osobna wszystkie te xenos są nieracjonalnymi bestiami - w armii Tyranidów wiele stworzeń ma wyraźny, odrębny umysł i wolę podobnie jak ludzie. Jednakże znaczna większość Tyranidów, zwłaszcza te mniejsze, są bezmyślne i zostały zaprojektowane by pełnić wyspecjalizowaną rolę wg. poleceń Umysłu Roju, wykluczając wszystkie inne czynności. Obok nich są stworzenia, które robią po prostu to, do czego zostały stworzone (np. biobroń, części biookrętów), kierując się wyłącznie instynktem, no chyba że Umysł Roju rozkaże im inaczej. Są więc zwyczajną chmarą narzędzi, jakimi posługuje się Umysł Roju. Większe Tyranidy są bardziej skomplikowanymi tworami o wysokiej inteligencji i większej autonomii. Są zdolne by podejmować ograniczone decyzję w zależności od sytuacji w jakich się znajdują, ale nawet te decyzje są determinowane wolą i celem jaki chce osiągnąć Umysł Roju. Jednakże są jednostki o wyższej niezależności jak Tyran Roju albo zwłaszcza najbardziej niezależny Władca Roju. Dusza Tyranidów a Umysł Roju Dzięki bestiom synaptycznym które działają jak przekaźnik, Umysł Roju roztaczany jest na inne organizmy. To, że taka koncentracja psioników może istnieć, w ogóle nie przyciągając uwagi hord demonów Chaosu świadczy o zaawansowaniu tej rasy lub o pustce, jaką mają zamiast duszy, a którą wypełnia żelazna wola Umysłu Roju. Również wg. Tiguriusa z zakonu Ultramarines Tyranidzi nie posiadają duszy, a miast tego diaboliczną inteligencję - starożytne skupisko świadomości wszystkich tych obcych. Inne Umysły Roje Chociaż Umysł Roju jest jeden i łączy każdą Flotę-Rój czy armadę i wszelkie ich organizmy, to jednak nadal pozostaje kwestia osobnych, niezależnych sił Tyranidów - pozostałości po inwazji, grupach infiltracyjnych jak Genokrady, odciętych flotylli, Tyranidów na kosmicznych wrakach itd. Istnieje możliwość że wytworzą one mniejszą, prymitywną i o wiele gorszą wersję Umysłu Roju. Umysł Lęgu thumb|280px|Kult Genokradów ściera się z Kosmicznymi Marines Genokrady pojawiły się w Drodze Mlecznej na długo przed właściwymi siłami Tyranidów, skutecznie wplatając się w imperialne (i nie tylko) światy i tworząc Kulty Genokradów. Potrafią bardzo dobrze działać niezależnie od Umysłu Roju i mają silny instynkt samozachowawczy. Opuszczając siły Tyranidów i udając się na infiltrację wytwarzają własny mini-umysł roju działający na podobnej zasadzie: łączy i kieruje je wszystkie. Zwany jest Umysłem Lęgu. W Kultach Genokradów znajdują się zarówno Genokrady, hybrydy jak i ludzie, w zależności od rasy na której pasożytują, ale mimo to łączy on je wszystkie. Tak więc oddając tzw. Pocałunek Genokrada (z językiem), obcy wtłacza swój materiał genetyczny do ofiary, której świadomość zostaje zduszona przez Umysł Lęgu. Z czasem płodzi hybrydy, te zaś kolejne hybrydy, potem Genokrady i czystych przedstawicieli rasy. W ten sposób Genokrady przejmują społeczeństwo, siedząc cicho i spokojnie, oddając pocałunki i mnożąc dobytek. Tymczasem Umysł Lęgu rośnie i działa jak boja synaptyczna, która przyciąga swego "większego brata" - Umysł Roju. Kiedy ten zjawi się w postaci armady Tyranidów, wówczas Genokrady zostają wprowadzone w trans zabijania, mordu i destabilizacji cywilizacji całej planety, a także wracają pod komendę Umysłu Roju i oddają się jego potężnej woli. Substytut Umysłu Roju Poza typową pomniejszą wspólną świadomością jaką jest Umysł Lęgu, Tyranidzi mogą wykształcić nieokreśloną, prymitywniejszą wersję Umysłu Roju. Przykładem może być mózg, który sterował Tyranidami na kosmicznym wraku, gdzie siły Inkwizycji i drużyna Kosmicznych Wilków pod dowództwem Ragnara próbowała zdobyć fragment potężnego talizmanu. Jeszcze innym może być totalnie odosobniona Flota-Rój, która dawno temu, w 35 milenium nawiedziła system Tiamet, stanowiąc wówczas swego rodzaju zwiad. Została odcięta i zajęła ten system, wykształcając własny, prymitywny Umysłu Roju. Źródła Codex: Tyranids 6th edition: *''Rola: s.7, s.11, s.17, s.38'' *''Zasięg i Świadomość Tyranidów: s.6-7.'' *''Cień w Osnowie: s.7'' *''Inne Umysły Roje: s. 43'' Codex: Tyranids 5th edition: s.6, s.13, s.21, s.33 s.44(cytat) Kodeks: Tyranidzi 4. edycja: s.31 *''Inne Umysły Roje: s.24'' *''Dusza Tyranidów: s.4'' Space Hulk: Mission Book, 3rd edition: *''Inne Umysły Roje: s. 47'' William King Kosmiczny Wilk: Szpon Ragnara: *''Inne Umysły Roje: rozdział 12'' Shield of Baal: Leviathan: s.44 (cytat) Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Psionika